Chapter 945
Chapter 945 is titled "O-Lin". Cover Color Spread - A poster for the movie One Piece: Stampede drawn by Eiichiro Oda. Short Summary The Straw Hats do battle with X Drake, Kyoshiro, and the Orochi Oniwabanshu as they work to protect Toko and Hiyori. Basil Hawkins intercepts Trafalgar Law trying to rescue his crewmates from the Rasetsu prison, and reveals that the damage he takes will transfer to Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. Outside Bakura Town, Shutenmaru attacks Kin'emon for setting him up, and Kin'emon and Inuarashi apologize before asking him again to join their fight; Shutenmaru decides to take them somewhere in response. In the Prisoner Mines, Big Mom has made her way through the gate, looking for o-shiruko. Queen refuses to give her any, and she attacks him. Long Summary Kurozumi Orochi eagerly orders his subordinates to apprehend all of Yasuie's allies and behead them as he is carried away from Rasetsu Town, and Roronoa Zoro continues trying to go after him, but Kyoshiro counters all his strikes and refuses to give up ground. Zoro wonders who Kyoshiro is, and the Orochi Oniwabanshu then arrive on the scene. Fukurokuju confirms Hawkins' report that these enemies are all the Straw Hat Pirates, and orders his ninja to make sure they at least capture just one of them to make them reveal information. One of them shoots bullets from her lute at Zoro, forcing him to quickly dodge. Sanji hands Toko over to Usopp while he takes on X Drake. Drake manages to hit Sanji with his allosaurus tail, sending him crashing into a house, and he recognizes Sanji as O-Soba Mask. He also reveals that he heard Sanji is a Vinsmoke, and Sanji shouts at him to never call him that again. Meanwhile, Brook assures Hiyori that Toko is safe with their comrades as he once again scares off some of the Oniwabanshu with his Gashadokuro projection. However, Daikoku tells Fujin and Raijin to pursue Hiyori, as he had seen her with Zoro earlier. A short distance away, Trafalgar Law manages to blow his way through the fence and make it to the prison where his crewmates are, but Basil Hawkins confronts him. Law notes that Bepo is missing, and Hawkins replies that they were not foolish enough to keep all their hostages in one place. He then says that Law cannot defeat him as he cuts his own arm, causing Shachi's arm to be cut in the same spot. Hawkins tells Law that he could not defeat him until he had killed his three subordinates. Hiyori screams as Fujin and Raijin attack her, and Sanji instantly locates her. However, Zoro suddenly comes, cuts Raijin, and races off with Hiyori, leaving Sanji aghast. Just outside Bakura Town, Shutenmaru angrily attacks Kin'emon for framing him for robberies and causing Mt. Atama to be burned down. Inuarashi offers an apology, and Kin'emon reflects that his former comrade is right, as he had never taken the time to consider what he went through for the past 20 years and had only focused on the greater good of the upcoming fight. However, he does point out to Shutenmaru that Yasuie gave them the opportunity for their samurai allies to be freed, and they would likely come to their aid during the raid on the Fire Festival. He asks Shutenmaru again to join them in their fight, and in response, the bandit takes them somewhere to show them something. In the Prisoner Mines, the Beasts Pirates receive reports that an intruder has broken through all three gates, and all of them are astonished that it is none other than Big Mom. Luffy is stunned as well, but Big Mom pays them no mind as she smells o-shiruko and calls Tama to come eat it with her. Tony Tony Chopper is shocked at the seeming presence of shiruko, and Kiku tells Tama and Momonosuke to stay behind while going with Chopper cautiously to infiltrate the prison. Inside, Queen is angered to hear Big Mom mention o-shiruko, wondering if she came to take his unknowingly nonexistent supply from him. Despite Babanuki's warning, Queen transforms into a brachiosaurus with the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Brachiosaurus and stands against Big Mom. However, this causes Big Mom to grow impatient with him, and she leaps up and slams his head into the ground with monstrous force. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Orochi Oniwabanshu enters the battle in Rasetsu Town. *Sanji gives Toko to Usopp, who escapes with her. *Hawkins confronts Law again. **Hawkins has used his powers on Shachi, Penguin and Bepo, and currently has four lives. **Bepo is missing from the group. *Zoro rescues Hiyori from Daikoku, Fujin and Raijin. *Shutenmaru learns of Kin'emon's ploy. **They ask Shutenmaru to join them but instead of a response, Shutenmaru takes the group away to show them something. *Chopper's group has entered the Prisoner Mines. *Queen is revealed to have eaten the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Brachiosaurus. *Big Mom slams Queen to the ground. Characters Arc Navigation